


Twice I have lived forever in a smile

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice I have lived forever in a smile

After almost a decade together, the three of them finally get married. It isn’t a legal marriage, but it’s meaningful to them in any other sense, and it’s a quiet ceremony among friends. There has been crisis after crisis, so this is a brief moment of peace amidst what seems like a storm of terrible things. Natasha is just incredibly thankful all three of them are still alive.

Natasha can’t take her eyes off either of them throughout the entire ceremony. Maria’s in a suit, as Natasha knew she’d be, and it’s the most handsome Natasha’s ever seen her. Pepper is in a beautiful white (fireproof) gown, and to Natasha, she looks like a sun goddess. Natasha herself is wearing something not quite as traditional - a sleek black and white dress, combining aspects of both her partners. 

It’s incredible to Natasha that they’ve given her so many good memories to replace the horrifying ones, and this is the most beautiful one of all. She’ll never forget today, and she hopes that “as long as we all shall live” will be a long, long time.

They wake up in each other’s arms the morning after, Natasha nestled snugly in the middle, as always. Well, technically it isn’t morning, since they kept each other up very late, but Natasha feels dozy and incredibly in love. She could lay here for a while yet. She seems to be the first to wake up, but eventually, Maria and Pepper open their eyes.

“I have two wives now. What a plot twist,” Natasha murmurs, still scarcely able to believe that actually happened. This was definitely  _ not _ the future she had ever predicted for herself, but god, is she glad it happened. “I’ll have to call you different things to tell you apart. Handsome Wife and Fiery Wife, maybe.” That earns a laugh from both of them.

“I’d say we should call you Adorable Wife, but you probably would object, right?” Maria says, and Natasha gives her her scariest look. It doesn’t last long, though, and she finds herself laughing too. 

“Scary Wife, then. That’s what you are.” Maria ruffles her hair, and Natasha knows full well Maria thinks she’s adorable anyway. 

“I’m terrifying,” Natasha says, knowing she looks like nothing of the sort right now, curled up in bed with her hair mussed. It’s hard to care about that, though, when the the two loves of her life are in bed with her.

“I guess we can figure that out later. Right now, I’m just incredibly happy to be your wife.”

 


End file.
